


Thanks For The Meal

by AssassinPirateLife



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPirateLife/pseuds/AssassinPirateLife
Summary: Just a tale about how you get eaten by the twins.





	Thanks For The Meal

The water turns on and runs over the dirty dishes. Suddenly your pelvis is smooshed into the edge of the counter. Something hard presses against your ass. Hands caress your arms as lips press to your neck. On instinct you arch your back and lean your head into his shoulder.   
"You smell divine," Vergil says in your ear.   
"Do I?" you ask. Vergil's hands slide down your arms and take your hips.   
"I've missed you," he says. You shake your hips against the hard rod that begs to be let free.  
"I can tell," you say. He lets out a quiet grunt at your actions. "Were you ever going to let me clean?"   
"No," he says in your ear. He snakes a hand to your front and his digits slip under your shirt touching your stomach. His fingers are cold, sending chills throughout you. "How long have you been waiting?"   
"All day, since the moment you left," you confess easily under his touch. The touch you yearned for.  
"Well then, I must apologize for leaving you unattended for so long," he says. He says it all in your ear, hot and heavy breath tickling you.   
"I expect full compensation," you say.   
"And you shall receive," he says. Vergil buries his face into the back of your neck, kissing the skin there. You tilt your head to make it easier for him.   
"Just like I told you. When he comes back you'll be all over him." Vergil and you look to the intruder. Dante stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. You sigh a smirk on your lips.   
"Then stop whining and come join me," You tell him. With a sassy lift from the doorway Dante saunters up to the two of you. In a quick motion he pushes his brother away and lifts you up, he sets you on the island counter. You take his cheeks moving his hair away from his eyes. He smirks as you close the gap. His kiss was gentle but impatient and you wanted to make him even more so.  
Your lips pull just out of his reach, the new height giving you an advantage. A smirk graces your lips as you watch him struggle to make contact again.   
"You're playing dirty," Dante says.   
"Am I now?" your voice low and seductive. Your hand curls under his chin. The distance between you closing and extending just before his lips can touch yours. "How badly do you crave me?" Dante huffs in frustration before both hands take your cheeks and pull you to his lips. You giggle loving how rough he's suddenly become. It wouldn't be sex with Dante if it wasn't a bit rough.   
Dante's fingers grab the hem of your shirt and lift it. You allow him to take it off and watch as it's tossed away without a care. Once the garment is out of the way Dante crashes his lips to yours again. Taking the opportunity of your surprise to slip his tongue inside. Dante's kiss comes to a sudden end when Vergil returns the earlier favor by pulling him out of the way.   
The blue wearing twin takes his brother's place between your legs against the counter. You smirk as you watch Dante spin around offended. Vergil snakes a hand behind your head and pulls your lips to his without hesitation. The frustration built in him from watching his younger brother have at you showing.   
"Come on. I almost got that contraption off her!" Dante scowls. With slick hands and no patience Vergil unclasps your bra and tosses it away just like your shirt. You're sure he does it out of both eagerness and to make his brother jealous when he takes both your breasts in his palms.   
The cold sensation against you makes you gasp and shiver. Vergil chuckles at your reaction. His fingers knead at the soft skin before exclusively toying with your nipples without resolve. Only then to your cheeks seem to highlight a pink hue.   
The cold of his hands making your nubs pert. He lets out a sigh in satisfaction.   
"Lay back," Vergil commands you. Your earlier confidence with Dante now completely shattered by Vergil's dominance. You lay on the cold granite, a contrast to the heat that your body now exudes. "Don't move." Vergil begins work on your jeans. The zipper coming undone and his cold hands running over your thighs as he pulls them down. You hear something between a sigh and a grunt come from him as he looks to your lacy underwear.   
"Damn," the younger brother sighs in appreciation.   
A gasp leaves your lips when two new hands take your breasts. These ones are warm. You look to your side at Dante before he leans down to take a nipple into his mouth. Your back arches off the counter at the sudden sensation. Dante's expert tongue swirling around your sensitive nub. your fingers run through his hair as he continues his ministrations. His other hand pinching the free nub.   
Only then do you realize the cold hands that hold your thighs begin to move them apart. "Don't get distracted," Vergil says to you. His hands rub your thighs and you squeak when you feel lips touch the inside of your leg. His kisses trail up as a need leaks from inside you. Vergil kisses right at the curve between your thigh and core. Anticipation for his lips to consume your heat is ruined by feeling his lips all the way down on the other side starting his trip up again.   
You purse your lips together to muffle your disappointed groan. Vergil, however, hears it loud and clear. His breath caressing your skin as he chuckles. In response he gives a soft bite to the sensitive flesh. It doesn't hurt but it sends tingles throughout you. He starts his pursuit again.   
Dante lifts from your abused breast to pull you into a kiss. He pulls back a bit before shedding his coat and shirt. Your eyes gaze over his muscles, carved in the image of Gods. Dante presses his lips to yours again.   
Vergil finally places his lips where they are needed the most. A loud moan escapes your lips as he runs his tongue over the wet fabric. Dante smirks as he sees you come undone under he and his brother but is also a bit jealous. Despite that he wants to hurry his brother along until it's his turn.   
"Beg him," Dante says in a hushed tone. your half lidded eyes look to him. "Beg him for it."   
"V-Vergil," you say.   
"Hm?" Vergil responds. The vibrations right up against you. You tense up and squeak.   
"Please, Vergil. Don't tease me," you say. There is a moment of silence as you feel him part from your core. Dante smirks as he looks to his brother. Vergil grips the lace underwear and rips it. The shreds of fabric fall away from you. You tense for a few seconds as you feel nothing from the older twin.   
"Beautiful," Vergil mutters before you feel his tongue between your folds. A loud moan escapes your lips when your body clenches up at the sudden pleasure. He laps up the juices that leak from you without a second thought.   
You writhed under him when your fingers finally comb through his hair and grip the strands. You give him a small tug earning you another groan in return against your aching heat. Your hips rock into his mouth involuntarily. The pooling sanitation you're all too familiar with begins to consume you. Another hand strokes down your thigh.   
"Save some for me," Dante says to his older brother. Vergil hums before pulling away. You pant as your leg twitches. A sound passes your lips one that tells how close you were to orgasm. "So close yet so far." Your head snaps up shooting the younger brother a glare before falling back again. "Come here." You sit up and Dante tugs on your hands pulling you off the counter. Instead he turns you to face the island and pushes you forward. You lean on the counter top. Vergil comes in from the side and gives you a chaste kiss, your essence still on his lips.   
"Get any sweeter and I may just eat you entirely," Vergil says in a low tone. your snarky response is ruined by Dante as he spreads your folds and licks you. Your head rests on the counter as you gasp and moan out.  
"Fuck." The word passes your lips in a breath. Dante takes your words as welcoming as he slips two fingers inside of your dripping core. Your body tenses as you lift off the counter. "Fuck!" Your head thrown back as you moan out. Dante sets an ungodly pace between his fingers and his tongue. The coil within tightening again. "Dante." Your hand finds his long locks. "Dante!" The desperate warning you're trying to convey is ignored. The coil bursts free and you cum hard onto Dante's mouth. A scream rips through your throat. Your hips rubbing against his mouth riding out the waves of pleasure.   
Your fingers holding his head in place until your orgasm recides. Even then he doesn't pull away wanting to make sure he gets every last drop of you. Dante slips out from under you just when you feel your shaking legs give out. Vergil is quick to grab your limp frame. Your glazed eyes look him over to find that he too has shed his shirt and jacket. The bulge in his pants very prominent now.   
"Thanks for the meal," Dante says. The red hot twin grips your chin with force bringing your lips together. You groan at the taste, a mix between him and yourself. His fingers hook around your hips. "Are you ready for more, baby?"   
"I surely haven't had my fill," Vergil says into your ear. Your eyes look up to Dante and you nod. He smirks a devilish smirk.   
"To the bedroom then."


End file.
